


Sex Sex Sex Yeah

by 5_erections



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_erections/pseuds/5_erections
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy sex featuring Louis in one of Harry's t-shirts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Sex Sex Yeah

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story in the One Direction fandom, please be gentle with me! I couldn't come up with a title, so I took some lyrics from "Sex Yeah" by Marina and the Diamonds. Constructive criticism is welcome and much appreciated!
> 
> Feel free to follow my tumblr: http://5-erections.tumblr.com (This is my only fic though, it's on there too)

Louis wakes up with a smile and an ache; the kind of ache that comes from a long night of acrobatic sex. He shifts he legs in the sheets before patting the bed behind him, frowning at the feeling of cold sheets. Louis rolls onto his back, blinking at the change of lighting before sitting up, wincing at the ache between his legs. He delicately stands up and grabs Harry’s t-shirt from yesterday off the floor, pulling the loose fabric over his head. He smiles as the smell of Harry’s sweat and cologne surrounds him. He cracks his back before padding out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen, smiling as he catches Harry humming along to the radio as he putters around the kitchen.

Louis leans against the doorframe, smiling softly as he watches Harry stir batter the French toast batter. Harry hums a few more bars, wiggling his hips to the music. Louis grins in appreciation of Harry’s broad shoulders, his strong back tapering into a slim waist, lower back dimples leading to a perky bum, black briefs sitting low on his waist. Louis lets of a low whistle, smirking as Harry startles. 

Harry whips around, smiling at the sight of a sleep-soft Louis. “Morning, Lou,” he says, beckoning Louis closer.

Louis sashays over to Harry, slides his hands up Harry’s bare chest before clasping them at the back of his neck, he hums softly, “morning, babe.” 

Harry brushes his knuckles up Louis’ sides, smiling as Louis giggles, “This looks familiar.” Harry slides his hands around to Louis’ back down to cup his bum in the wide palms of his hands. “How’re you feeling?” Harry asks, smoothing his thumbs along where Louis’ back meet bum.

Louis hums again, placing a kiss to Harry’s sternum, before leaning his forehead against Harry’s collarbone, “A little sore.” Harry slides his hands under Louis’ t-shirt, cupping his bare flesh. He gently sneaks his fingertips between the crack of Louis’ bum and rubs the pad of his middle finger against his hole. He makes a sympathetic noise as Louis sighs. “’M sorry,” he murmurs. Louis looks up and his steps onto his tippy toes, placing a light kiss to the corner of Harry’s mouth.

“You’re really not,” he chuckles, “I’m not either.” Harry laughs before bringing one hand up to gasp Louis’ chin. He guides Louis’ mouth back to his own, placing three gentle kisses in quick succession.

“I’m sorry you’re sore, even if you’re not sorry,” he says against Louis’ lips as he brings his hand back down to cup Louis’ bum. He slides his hands down lower, towards Louis’ inner thighs, scooping him up off the floor. Louis squeaks, literally squeaks, as he wraps his legs around Harry’s hips, thick thighs squeezing tightly. 

“I love you,” he whispers against Harry’s mouth. Harry smiles and whispers it back, before kissing him again. Harry walks Louis over to the counter and sits him down lightly, chuckling as the cold granite of the counter hits Louis’ bare bum. Harry crowds in close, smoothing his hands up and down Louis’ thighs. 

“Naughty boy, ‘s what you get for not wearing bottoms,” he kisses Louis’ cheek, “not that I’m complaining.” Louis blushes, ducking his head to press his lips to Harry’s collarbone. He places a few gentle kisses as he brings his hands up to grasp Harry’s curls; he seals his lips around the skin, sucking gently. Harry groans, brining one of his own hands to wind his fingers in the short hairs at the back of Louis’ head. He tugs sharply, pulling Louis away from his neck and back to his lips. He instantly slides his tongue into Louis’ mouth, pulling him closer. Louis tightens his legs around Harry’s waist and groans as Harry just takes over his mouth, his sense. Harry bites down sharply on Louis’ bottom lip, tugging as he pulls back, before releasing the reddened skin. 

Harry smiles, smoothing his thumb against the abused flesh and then strokes the sharp jut of Louis’ cheekbone, “So beautiful.” Louis blushes again, scrunching up his noise. 

“’M no Harry Styles,” he says as his fingers work through the tangles in Harry’s curls. Harry pulls Louis back to his mouth, sneaking his tongue back in so it tangles with Louis. He rubs his palms on Louis’ thighs again, sliding closer and closer to Louis’ cock. “What’re you playing at Harry Styles?” Louis says against Harry’s mouth, Harry’s fingertips brushing against his cock before smoothing back down his thighs. Harry doesn’t respond, just keeps smoothing his hands up and down, fingers brushing Louis’ cock every so often. Louis resumes kissing Harry, humming at Harry’s touch, bum shifting on the counter as his cock starts to thicken and lengthen. Louis pulls away again, “Don’t tease me,” he whimpers. 

“I’d never,” Harry gasps in mock outrage. He curls his hand around Louis cock, giving a few dry tugs, smirking as Louis groans. He pulls back abruptly and slides Louis off the counter, hands sliding under Louis’ bum for support. Louis giggles, clenching his thighs around Harry hips. He sucks on Harry’s neck and giggles as Harry carries him back up the stairs. Harry unceremoniously dumps Louis on the bed, laughing at the startled noise Louis makes as he bounces on the bed. 

Louis glares, moving to tug Harry’s t-shirt over his head. “Leave it,” Harry commands, “Love you in my clothes.” 

Louis blushes again, “Possessive bastard.” Harry just shrugs, gently pushing Louis flat on his back. 

Harry motions at him to flip over, and he complies, muttering about caveman boyfriends. Harry chuckles, patting Louis bottom as he positions himself between Louis’ spread thighs. He rubs his palms up and down the curve of Louis’ bum, thumbs brushing lightly where Louis’ bum meets thigh. He sneaks his thumbs in more, brushing lightly at Louis’ balls, perineum, before spreading Louis’ cheeks to peer at his hole. Louis gasps as Harry brushes his thumb over his hole, sighing as he presses against it gently. 

“Does it feel okay?” Louis nods into the pillow, shifting his hips against the bed, hard cock starting to leak against the sheets. “Such a pretty hole Lou, always so soft, so tight, are you going to let me in, gonna let me get my cock in here?” Louis whimpers as Harry’s thumb dips in, barely breeching the ring of muscle. “Yeah you are, love it when I fuck you, don’t you Lou? You take it so good.” Louis shifts his hips again, unsure if he wants to push back against Harry’s thumb or grind his cock against the bed, he whimpers again, gasping as Harry leaves a kitten lick against his hole. “Do you want it Lou? Want me to open you up with my tongue, eat you out good?” He slides his thumb in more, “Do you want my fingers? Want me to spread you open around my fingers, you’re always so tight Lou, sucking my fingers in so tight.” Louis clenches his hole around Harry’s thumb, wanting more, always wanting more, whatever Harry has to give him. “And when I’m done with my fingers I’ll just slide my cock right in your hole, nice and deep, and you’ll just take it, you take it so good.” He slides his thumb out, rubbing it against Louis’ hole as he reaches into the nightstand for the lube. Louis’ fingers curl into the sheets, knuckles white at Harry’s words.

Harry positions himself back between Louis’ thighs, lube to left of Louis’ hip. He palms his hands up and down Louis’ bum a few more times, before spreading his cheeks once again. “You have the prettiest hole Louis, ‘m gonna get you ready, get you all wet and open for my fingers,” he brushes the words directly against Louis’ hole, feeling the smooth skin against his lips before gently licking. Louis jumps and hisses, hips shifting back towards Harry’s face. Harry grins but holds Louis’ hips tight against the bed, so he can’t shift forwards or backwards, grinning harder at Louis’ whine. 

“Good boys stay still, Lou,” he pulls away for a second, before licking at Louis’ hole again. He spends a few minutes just gently licking at the skin before he stiffens his tongue into a point, prodding at the clench of Louis’ hole. Louis wails at the first breech of Harry’s tongue, hole clenching and unclenching at the feeling of being opened up. 

Once Louis really starts to loosen up is when Harry really digs in, he licks in deeps, alternating between flat swipes with his tongue, gentle nibbles and long sucks. Louis whimpers and wails, hips trying to shift despite Harry’s strong hold. Harry pulls back again, grinning; he wipes the spit off his mouth before admiring the shininess of Louis’ hole, the skin reddened and puffy from Harry’s talented mouth. Harry leans forward to place one last sucking kiss to his hole, smirking at the long wail Louis lets out, “The prettiest hole,” he murmurs against Louis’ skin.

He pulls back and grabs the lube, slicking up three of his fingers. Louis spreads his legs further, hole clenching in anticipation.

Harry presses two wet fingers to the clench of Louis’ abused hole, dipping them both in lightly before pushing them in deep. Louis groans at the sharp sting of pain and the pleasure of the stretch. “More,” he groans. Harry shushes him in, drawing his fingers almost all the way out before pushing back in. He thrusts them in and out slowly, spreading them, loosening Louis up even more.

“Can’t wait to get my cock in here Lou, wish I could play with you all the time,” he crooks his fingers, brushing Louis’ prostate, smirking at Louis’ sharp gasp. “One day Lou, one day I’m gonna spend all day with your hole,” he drawls, “I’m going spend hours, with my tongue, my fingers, toys, my cock. Get you so open, so loose.” Louis whimpers, barely listening to his words, only focused on the stretch of Harry’s long, thick fingers. 

Harry pulls them out and adds a little more lube, pushing back in with three thick fingers. Louis isn’t even coherent anymore, letting out a constant stream of whimpers and little gasps like he can’t help it. He probably can’t with such a sensitive hole, clinging tightly to Harry’s fingers. Harry groans the sight Louis makes, his eyes clenched shut, knuckles gripped white in the sheets, fringe matted to his forehead. 

Harry palms his own cock, hard and thick, leaking in his briefs. Harry fucks his fingers in and out a few more times, before sliding them out completely. Louis whines yet again, hole gaping and clenching around air. Harry gives a sympathetic “shh” as he pours lube onto his hand and slicks up his cock.

He pats Louis gently on the bum, before manoeuvring him up onto his hands and knees. “Like this?” He asks, Louis nods his head rapidly in response.

He aligns himself behind Louis, grasping his cock. He presses the swollen head to Louis’ hole, rubbing back and forth, head catching on the slight gape. Louis makes a wrecked noise, before pushing back, trying to get Harry’s cock where he needs it. Harry shushes him again before grasping his hips and pushing in hard and unyielding. Louis chokes on the air in his throat, arching his back, trying to take Harry all the way. 

Harry delivers, sinking in until his hips are flushed to Louis’ bum. “How does it feel?” He asks, shifting back an inch before shoving all the way in hard. 

Louis bites his lip, sheets gripped tight in his fists, “God, Harry, I need more.” Harry smirks, pulling back until just the head of his cock is in Louis, before pushing back with force, hips and balls slapping against Louis. Louis lets out a high-pitched whine, “More.” Harry’s fingers tighten against Louis’ hips under his t-shirt while keeping his rhythm of long slows pulls out, dicking back in fast and deep. 

Louis is an absolute wreck, letting out little gasps and whines, thighs shaking, hole clenching when Harry pulls back, like it doesn’t want to let go. 

Louis lets out a high whine when Harry slows down, Harry looks down to where he’s driving into Louis’ hole, watches the way that Louis’ hole clenches rhythmically, the skin around it red and puffy. “I got you, babe.” 

He starts speeding up again, pulling out fast and pushing in fast, Louis letting out a gasp with each pull and push, as if they’re being knocked from his body. He pulls one hand of the bed to reach for his aching, blood-swollen cock, but collapses to the bed under the force of Harry’s thrusts. 

Harry leans further over Louis’ body, moving his hands to wrap around Louis’, interlocking their fingers. He grips them tight, and digs his teeth into Louis’ neck a little before saying, “You’re gonna come like this, Louis. Just like this, me pounding into your tight little hole, stretching you out.” He clenches his eyes shut as he feels a tug low in his belly, his balls heavy and aching. He digs his teeth into Louis again, a warning, when Louis tries to reach for his cock again. “No, Louis. Just from this. You should see yourself, Lou. So slutty, always ready for my cock, huh Louis?” Louis lets out whine, nodding his head a little. “Yeah, you love it when I fill you up. Want my come Louis? Want me to fill up your tight little hole?” Louis nods again, more rapidly. “You gotta come for me first, come on love, you can do it?” He slams again, cock pressing directly against Louis’ prostate. 

Louis’ entire body seizes, back arching dangerously low, he lets out a loud wail as his cock shoots off between his legs, cum shooting in three thick strings onto the sheets below. He shivers as Harry pulls back, grabbing Louis’ hips once again and keeps fucking him in long, hard strokes that leave Louis shaking and sensitive. 

He thrusts a few more times, head thrown back, before pushing in all the way, coming hard into Louis’ waiting body. 

He rides his high for a minute, before pulling his softening cock from Louis’ hole. Louis winces as the wet noise it makes, crinkles his nose at the feeling of being so open and wet. He gasps when he feels Harry’s fingers slide in the wetness, two fingers rubbing in and out gently.

He reaches a hand back to push Harry away, too sensitive for his fingers. 

Harry chuckles before flopping onto the bed beside Louis. Louis straightens up a little, pulls the sweaty t-shirt off of his body before allowing Harry to pull him into his body. Harry takes his cum covered fingers and slides them into Louis’ mouth, groaning as Louis sucks the cum off of them. Once they’re clean, he pulls them back, grinning as Louis smacks his lips. 

Louis grins up at him; blue eyes blinking owlishly, cheekbones flushed pink. “You look absolutely stunning, Lou,” he says, brushing Louis’ fringe away from his forehead. “Look like you got properly fucked.” Louis sticks his tongue out, but smiles. He grabs Harry’s hand that’s toying with his fringe, kissing his palm before lacing their fingers. 

“How about you make me those pancakes?”


End file.
